


[坤农]吃醋的队长真的4很可怕辣

by NINESJIU



Category: kn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NINESJIU/pseuds/NINESJIU
Summary: 首发LOFTER





	[坤农]吃醋的队长真的4很可怕辣

嗯，很好，很好，特别好。

来拿冰激凌经过客厅的小鬼回头时发现，他们的队长正阴沉着脸盯着手机，好像要把手机盯出个洞。一般来说，队长盯手机的时候就是在看自己的超话，难道是生气自己的照片不好看啦？不够酷啦？还是又被无脑黑攻击了？但是他们成熟稳重的队长对这种事一向是一笑而过呀，到底发生了什么，让队长脸色这么差呢？

所以蔡徐坤的心里到底在想什么呢？

他现在特别想肏死陈立农这个没有求生欲的蠢兔子。

“点击查看大帅哥撩衣服收获快乐！”，他点击了，一点也不快乐。视频里不听他的话非要做超A超酷发型的陈立农看上去从前一天的小白兔秒变大灰狼，凶巴巴的眼神，嗯？这还是他未成年的宝宝吗？还有最后是谁允许他撩衣服的？虽然遮住了一部分，露出来的不是很多，但是本来专属自己的身体被这么多人看到了，还是让蔡徐坤很不爽。

翻了翻图片，这是哪个站姐找到的角度，竟然隐隐约约还拍出了腹肌？什么腹肌，别人不知道蔡徐坤他天天看还不知道吗，陈立农腰又细又软，本来是小奶肚的，都怪子异带着练什么乱七八糟的，现在有了点硬邦邦的肌肉，不过手感却是正正好好，再多，再多就不可以了！

完了，让这小笨蛋知道粉丝都在喊他超A农哥还有腹肌什么的，就更加膨胀要健身了，不行不行。

蔡徐坤黑着脸关掉了视频，本来想去好好教育教育几个带着自己宝宝举铁的“不良队员”，但是一个手滑却刷出了一条不想看到的微博。

“我的妈啊42szd！你们看视频吧我头掉了！”

虽然知道这个肯定会被录下来掀起轩然大波，心里早就做好了心理准备，但是队长还是气得想摔一把手机。Justin这孩子也不知道怎么回事，整天一点求生欲也没有，明明知道农农是他的，还非要和他黏在一起，在舞台上做一些奇奇怪怪的事情，他本着不跟小屁孩一般见识的原则一忍再忍，但是看到陈立农这么纵容他，还和他互动，忍不了了！

他得让陈立农知道一下谁才是他男朋友了。

陈立农正躺在床上带着耳机练习新歌，唱到投入的时候，耳机却被人一把扯了下来，他惊讶地转头，蔡徐坤就站在他床边，面色晦暗不明。这...这这这队长看上去不开心怎么办！

“坤坤......”陈立农抬起小脸对着自家男友就是一个灿烂的笑脸，坤坤最喜欢看他笑了，不管做错了什么反正先笑就...不会凶他了吧？

蔡徐坤确实没有凶他，而是直接有些粗暴地把他压在了床上，咬住了因为练歌有些干燥的唇瓣，用舌尖舔到湿润。陈立农楞了一下，顺从地半张开唇，伸出一截舌尖和蔡徐坤纠缠在一起，敏感的舌尖上酥酥麻麻的快感炸开，让他忍不住揽上了蔡徐坤的脖子。

“唔嗯...恩......坤坤怎么了......”

没有理会唇缝中漏出来的软软的询问声，蔡徐坤一手从T恤底部滑了进去，揉了揉放松状态就变得软绵绵的小肚子。

“痒…别摸ne…”

脆弱的腹部被揉来揉去，陈立农痒得忍不住扭了扭腰，躲闪着蔡徐坤的手，但是却被对方摁住了腰没法动弹。

“那不摸肚子了…摸这里…”

衣服一下子被掀至胸口，早就动情而挺立起来的乳尖暴露在微凉的空气中颤抖。蔡徐坤感到莫名的口干舌燥，舔了舔唇，随即附上一边的乳尖舔弄吸吮，好像要吸出奶水一样。突然被舔胸的敏感小兔子吓得嘤咛一声，但是身体无法控制地传来一阵阵快感，让他忍不住把自己的胸送得更加往前。

都怪蔡徐坤把他调教得太敏感了。

“嗯哼…嗯…坤坤…那边也要”

“不行，今天可不是来让农农舒服的，”蔡徐坤被陈立农的主动刺激得下身早就硬了起来，可是还是强迫自己停止了动作，不顾急需抚慰的红肿乳尖，拍了拍陈立农的屁股让他脱掉下身的衣物。

“给哥哥看看下面湿了吗。”

小朋友红着脸扭扭捏捏地脱了裤子和内裤，蔡徐坤拉开了一条修长的腿，陈立农下身的性器就暴露在他的眼前，除了半硬的粉色肉棒和后面的菊穴，中间竟然还有个此刻正可怜兮兮流着淫水的粉色小穴。这个小穴比正常的要小一些，一丝杂毛也没有，紧紧闭合的肉唇包裹着里面的神秘，只有蔡徐坤知道这是个多么宝贝多么销魂的地方。

“宝宝湿了。”蔡徐坤伸出指尖在肉缝揉了两把，笑着开口。“怎么亲亲就湿了，农农这么敏感吗？”

 

“不要说了…没有…坤坤别玩啦…”

不知道为什么，看到陈立农紧张到要哭出来，蔡徐坤却感觉特别满足。

“要手指吗？”

蔡徐坤问着，却不给对方反驳的机会，两根修长的手指就插进了紧紧闭合的穴口，拇指还按揉着中间红肿起来的阴核。紧致的阴道感觉到异物的入侵，肉壁迅速贴紧了手指，因为湿润还不够彻底，蔡徐坤抽插手指的动作无法很顺畅，他只能小幅度地旋转着手指，更加用力地欺负揉弄胀大的小核，希望穴道流出更多的淫水来润滑。

“农农被插的舒服吗？”

“嗯…舒服……坤坤要…做吗？”

被手指插就感到很舒服的小兔子满脸写着欠干，眯着眼睛把大腿分开得更大了一些，方便蔡徐坤手指的动作，可是蔡徐坤却又生生停下来了，手指猛地抽出，甚至还带着一条黏连的银丝。

“先不操你。”

下一秒湿漉漉的穴口就被一个冰凉的东西堵上了，蔡徐坤轻轻用力，那个东西就被推进了充分扩张过的穴道深处。陈立农吓了一跳，想起身看清楚，蔡徐坤却把他的衣服都穿好了，只有身下清晰的异物感告诉他刚才的一切都是真的。

“农农，走吧，逛街去。”

蔡徐坤好像没事人一样起身整理了一下衣服。手悄悄按下了口袋里的开关。

“开什么…玩笑…啊嗯…”陈立农被突如其来的震动震得浑身一软，惊慌地瞪大了眼睛看向蔡徐坤，“这样…怎么…嗯…逛街？”

“我说可以就可以。”

蔡徐坤拉起陈立农的手一拽，对方差点站不稳歪到在他怀里，他顺手掐了掐手感很好的腰间软肉，把陈立农扶正。

“乖，等一下千万不要叫出声啊。你想让大家都知道你的小穴里面塞了跳蛋吗？”

“你……”

陈立农深知反抗蔡徐坤的下场就是被玩弄得更惨，于是只能吞下了不满，乖乖地夹紧了双腿，姿势有些别扭地跟在蔡徐坤身后走出房门。

要命了，身体里面的小东西震动着，大概是恰好被调到了低频，带来绵延的快感却不至于高潮，不上不下的感觉让陈立农头晕腿软，但是还要强撑着装作一切正常。

他忍不住咬紧了下唇，也不知道脸是不是红透了，会不会暴露呜……真的是坏死了。

“我和农农要出去逛街，你们谁还要去的吗，一起吧。”

什么？陈立农吓得差点没站稳。

还要和别人一起？

本来在房间打游戏的黄明昊和范丞丞两个xxj激动地冲了出来，好久没有出门逛街了，两个皮孩子都有点忍不住。

“我们也去！”黄明昊冲过来一把揽住了陈立农的肩膀，“农农我们再买同款的衣服吧！”

处于危险状况的敏感小兔子差点呻吟出声。

“Justin。”

蔡徐坤一个眼神过去，黄明昊只能悻悻地缩回了手。温州小精明抬起眼睛看了看表情看上去云淡风轻的队长，再看看面色潮红很不正常的小哥哥，这是怎么了，怎么感觉这两个人都怪怪的呢？

“走吧。”

Justin原本想和陈立农走在一起，可是蔡徐坤却把他赶去了前面的范丞丞身边，美其名曰让他们两个小屁孩带路，农农身体不舒服他要照顾。黄明昊很是疑惑地又上下把陈立农扫视了一番，不对劲，但是说不上哪里不对劲，跑到前面和范丞丞走在一起，还是忍不住时不时回头看看身后的队长和农农。

“坤坤...真的不要了吧...拿出来好不好...Justin一直在看我们欸...”

陈立农欲哭无泪，压低声音和蔡徐坤咬耳朵。身体内的小跳蛋马力十足嗡嗡嗡地震动着，震得他半边身子都麻了，再加上走路时候的摩擦，淫液不受控制地往下流着，都快要沾湿裤子了。这样可不行，会被前面已经觉察出不对劲的队友发现的。

“让他看好了。农农这么害怕被发现吗？那...你要夹好了哦，千万不要弄湿裤子了。”

蔡徐坤毫不在意地把振动频率又调高了一个档，顺便揉了揉差点被震得摔倒的小兔子软软的小屁股。陈立农感觉到身体里小东西的变化，差点叫出了声，握紧了拳头好不容易忍住，身体却软成一摊了，只能半靠着蔡徐坤喘息。

“丞丞，你有没有觉得坤坤和农农怪怪的？”

黄明昊侧过身用余光看着后面的两个人，怎么感觉农农很难受的样子，但是队长的心情却很好？

“你可别看了，谈恋爱的人都难以捉摸啊。再看小心队长揍你了。”

范丞丞很有求生欲地把黄明昊拽着往前快走了两步，心想着队长我真的尽力了，千万不要因为我们当了电灯泡就修理我们，要修理，就修理黄明昊一个吧！

“农农，怎么样？下面舒服吗？是不是湿透了？想不想要...”

蔡徐坤一只手半撑着软了身子的陈立农，一边在已经恨不得找个洞钻进去的人耳边说着挑逗的话。

“坤坤...哥哥...我错了...嗯...错了...拿出来吧...你要干什么都可以...”

“你说的哦，”蔡徐坤轻笑一声，不知道想到了什么，“那到前面那家店，去试衣间帮你拿出来。”

陈立农松了一口气，终于不用被这个东西折磨了，谁知道蔡徐坤才不会那么轻松就放过他。

进了那家店，黄明昊和范丞丞立刻不再关注两个人，兴奋地翻自己喜欢的衣服去了，蔡徐坤领着陈立农转了几圈，旁边的小朋友夹紧了腿面色潮红颤抖着，蔡徐坤随手拿起几件衣服抬起下巴指了指试衣间的位置：“去试试。”

“嗯......”

陈立农靠在试衣间的隔板上急促地喘息着，他脱下裤子释放了被紧身的牛仔裤压得快要爆炸的性器，小穴里面传来微不可闻的嗡嗡声，还有粘液顺着大腿往下流，他咽了一下口水，刚想把跳蛋从穴中抽出来，门口就传来了敲门声。

“谁......”

“开门。”

是蔡徐坤的声音。不知道这坏心的哥哥又要干嘛，但是陈立农还是乖乖地打开了试衣间的门，蔡徐坤抱着几件衣服侧身挤了进来把门又反锁上。

“人太多了，我们用一间试。”

说是试衣服，蔡徐坤的眼睛却打量着已经脱了一半的小兔子的身体，浑身都被情欲染上的粉红色，嫩的像是能掐出水来。

“农农要不要我帮你拿出来？”蔡徐坤随手把衣服扔到了一边的椅子上。

“不...不用了。”

“但是你这里不是这么说的。”

蔡徐坤抬起急得眼眶红红的宝贝的一条腿，没有照顾已经完全勃起吐着精水的肉棒，手指直接插进湿湿滑滑的小穴，搅弄着里面的跳蛋，突然的双倍快感让陈立农敏感的身体差点被推向高潮，但是却被蔡徐坤堵住了马眼不能射。

“等一下我射了你才可以射，知道吗？”

跳蛋被抽了出来，粗硬的灼热抵上了湿漉漉的肉缝，却没有想插进去的意思，而是顺着肉缝前后摩擦着肿胀的阴蒂，或是在穴口挑逗就是不插进去。本来陈立农体内塞了跳蛋，还不觉得怎么样，但是突然跳蛋被抽走，小穴里面麻痒的空虚感着实是磨人，恨不得让蔡徐坤马上插进去狠狠操干他才能止痒，可是这个坏人还在外面怎么也不插进来，急得小兔子收缩着穴口就想主动吃下热烫的大肉棒，可是却被蔡徐坤躲开了。

“等会把农农操的走不动了可不好，所以只可以摸一摸，蹭一蹭。”

也不知道是真的体贴还是故意折磨他。

“嗯哼...啊啊...那你快点......”

剧烈的摩擦中肉唇已经完全被大肉棒操开了，露出里面饥渴的穴口和肿胀的阴核阴蒂。蔡徐坤看着一张一合不停吐出汁水的小穴，不知道有多想插进去大开大合把陈立农干得合不拢腿，可是秉着惩罚小兔子的原则，还是强忍着欲望，只能更加用力的摩擦着外阴，次次用龟头狠狠磨过勃起的小豆豆，磨一下就能感受到怀里的宝贝忍不住得颤抖一下，声音都变了调。

“嗯...不行...好舒服...坤坤插进来好不好...嗯啊...放手...让我射嘛哥哥”

“不行，说了我射了你才可以射，而且农农最近都不乖，我不想操进去了。”

“哼嗯...坏死ne...”

软绵绵的小手抚上蔡徐坤的性器随着他的运动抚弄摩擦，想让他快点射出来，蔡徐坤发狠顶弄得更快了一些，把可怜的小穴附近磨得通红，快要破皮了一样，好几次动作太过于激烈差点滑进穴口，但是又被蔡徐坤抽了出来，小穴沮丧地抽搐着，但就是没有又粗又硬的大肉棒填满，透明的淫液不停地被挤出来，沾满了蔡徐坤的性器，整根肉棒湿湿亮亮的，显得更加淫靡了。

“农农！坤坤！你们试好了吗！Justin这个熊孩子一直吵着饿了要吃饭！”

正沉浸在情欲中的兔宝宝突然听到范丞丞的喊声，身体一抖就泄出了一大滩淫水，腿一软就要站不住，还好被蔡徐坤堪堪扶住了。

“丞丞叫我们呢...宝宝你快点回答他啊...”

刚经历了淫穴中一波小高潮的陈立农哪里还有力气回答范丞丞，更别说他一出口，只怕都是淫靡的呻吟了，可是蔡徐坤既然这么说了，他就肯定得这么做，不然不知道还会被玩成什么样子，于是只能强忍着呻吟出口的欲望，哑着嗓子回答：

“丞丞...我们...马上就...啊！”

在陈立农马上就要说完的时候，却突然尖叫了一声，接着就没了声音，范丞丞吓了一跳，刚想靠近试衣间敲门看看情况，里面就传来蔡徐坤的声音：

“没事，农农刚刚摔倒了，我们马上就出去了。”

范丞丞咂咂嘴，好像没啥事啊。于是便去外间和黄明昊一起打游戏等着了。

而试衣间里面到底发生了什么？

刚刚陈立农话说到一半，蔡徐坤突然就不在外阴摩擦了，顶了几下小核突然狠狠插进了刚刚说什么也不肯插进去的小穴，急促地抽插了两下，滚烫的精液喷射在穴壁上，烫得小兔子直接尖叫出声，蔡徐坤迅速把陈立农的嘴捂住了，堵着马眼的手指也放开来，陈立农瞬间射在了自己的小腹上，精液顺着白嫩的肌肤流下来。

“呜...”

“丞丞走了，不怕不怕。”蔡徐坤抚摸着陈立农高潮后颤抖不停的脊背，“舒服吗农农？”

“舒...不舒服...”

小兔子瘪瘪嘴，虽然射了出来，可是这种高潮和被大肉棒插到高潮的感觉是不一样的，总归带着一点空虚，虽然射了但是小骚穴里面还是麻麻痒痒的，完全没有得到满足。

蔡徐坤怎么会不知道他的想法，平时不把陈立农操到没有力气他是不会停下的，这个小淫穴早就被惯坏了，现在没有肉棒满足，应该是饥渴得要死了吧。

“那这样吧，”蔡徐坤想了想，拿起刚刚被抛弃到一边的跳蛋，“这个塞进去，把哥哥的精液好好堵在里面，农农要负责让精液不要流出来，跳蛋也不准掉出来哦。含得好回去就好好满足你，不好...下次就让农农带着跳蛋在fm上跳舞，知道吗？”

小兔子惊得兔耳朵都要竖起来了，这真的是那个成熟稳重的队长吗？你们成年人都这么会玩吗？QAQ

总归是相安无事地回到了宿舍，范丞丞一进门就火速拉着黄明昊逃离现场，开玩笑呢队长那个眼神明显是不想多看见他们哪怕一秒，他还是赶快溜了吧，保命要紧保命要紧。

陈立农被蔡徐坤拉进了房间里，听到反锁房门的咔哒声刚落，就迫不及待地把哥哥扑在了床上。

“这么热情？”

蔡徐坤装作很惊讶地样子拍了拍陈立农的屁股，轻轻一拉衣服就滑落在地上。

“嗯...农农好好含着了...哥哥快检查一下...”

委屈地蹭蹭蔡徐坤的肩膀，主动拉着蔡徐坤的手指探进下身，蔡徐坤顺着陈立农的动作抽出跳蛋，插进湿软的小穴搅了几下，很好，一滴都没有漏出来。

“先过来给哥哥舔湿。”

灼热的肉棒塞在嘴巴里，小舌小心翼翼地绕着敏感的龟头打转，来不及吞咽的津液顺着嘴角流下来，整个棒身都被舔的湿漉漉的。蔡徐坤舔了舔唇角，怎么感觉自己好像变成了这淫乱的小东西嘴巴里面的棒棒糖呢？因为69的姿势，他刚好能看到眼前晃来晃去的小屁股，红肿的小穴湿哒哒淌着水，而今天没被开发的后穴也一张一合很饥渴的样子，蔡徐坤抓住了陈立农的臀肉，手指从阴穴抠挖出之前射出的精液抹向后穴。紧致的穴口被撑开，菊穴里面比前面还要紧致，蔡徐坤顺着精液的润滑抽插了几下，感受到穴壁不再抗拒异物的侵入，随手就拿起一旁的跳蛋塞了进去。

后穴突然传来的震动让陈立农一个激灵，舔弄的动作更加卖力了。

“农农流了好多水，床单都湿了怎么办？”

蔡徐坤装作苦恼的样子，手指插进前面的淫穴把淫液都抠挖了出来，看了看还是不满意，干脆扒开厚厚的阴唇，伸出舌尖舔弄起肿胀的阴蒂，又浅浅戳刺着穴口，模拟性交的动作，和手指以及肉棒触感一点也不一样的湿滑舌头几乎要把舔着肉棒的陈立农逼疯了。

“唔嗯...嗯...不...”

没有几秒，收不了口交刺激的小穴就抽搐着高潮，溢出了大量的淫水，被蔡徐坤悉数吞了下去。

“宝宝，高潮得太快了。”

把肉棒从陈立农口中抽出来，顺着他高潮的余韵毫不费力就插进了痉挛的小穴，穴壁感受到熟悉的粗硬立刻热情地缠了上来，整整一天不满的空虚感终于被满足，把蔡徐坤的性器紧紧地裹住不让走了。

“啊嗯...啊啊...快点...坤...嗯...哥哥”

爽到“坤坤”“哥哥”“队长”乱喊一通的小兔子实在太可爱了。蔡徐坤按住了纤细的腰肢抽插着湿软的小穴，轻松就能找到陈立农的敏感点狠狠欺负，让他的每一次呻吟都带着颤音。

“哥哥...啊别顶了...我想...啊啊...”

“农农想什么？”

小兔子不让顶，他偏要顶得更厉害，每一次插入都把小穴插得凹陷进去，拔出的时候把穴肉都带了出来，灵活的手指为了加强陈立农的快感转向欺负前端敏感的小核，他知道只要一碰这个地方，肉穴就会把他夹得更紧。

再加上后面一个小洞里还塞着一个疯狂跳动的跳蛋，陈立农的声音都要破碎了。

“呜...不要了...我想...尿...”

蔡徐坤感觉到穴道中有些不太正常的痉挛速度，惊喜地加快了抽插的速度，更加用力地摩擦着里面那块软肉，安慰着惊慌的小朋友：

“农农不是要尿了，是要潮吹了，嗯？放松，喷给哥哥看看好不好？”

陈立农本能地反抗着身体内这种不正常的快感，但是蔡徐坤这样说着，他也只能相信霸道的男友，放松了身体，没想到快感更加激烈了，在几个抽插之后红肿的淫穴喷出了一股一股的淫水，就好像用阴道射精了一样，满满地浇在蔡徐坤的肉棒上面，前面的肉棒也是未经抚弄就射出了白浊。

“啊...喷出来了...好...舒服啊...”

热烫的淫水打在肉棒的前端，蔡徐坤也是爽到头皮发麻，忍不住埋在小穴的最深处内射了出来。

等到两个人都从激烈的快感中缓过神来，蔡徐坤才把自己半软的性器抽了出来。被玩到潮喷的小兔子显得可怜巴巴的，脸颊上沾满了泪水，下面的穴口不停流出混着白色的淫水，身上也不知道沾着是蔡徐坤的精液还是自己的精液，最要命的是毫无求生欲的小兔子还主动扒开自己的肉瓣想让液体赶快流出来，这样淫靡的一幕让蔡徐坤差点又硬起来。

“怎么办坤坤，你射太多了啦。”

陈立农委屈地耷拉着脸，肚子里面鼓鼓胀胀的，一点也不舒服。

“明明是农农水太多了...”厚脸皮的队长拉过陈立农不安分的小手抓紧，“还勾引我。”

“你今天怎么ne......”小兔子靠着吃饱喝足的小狮叽，顺完毛是时候问问原因了。

“我干的你爽不爽？”蔡徐坤却突然冒出驴唇不对马嘴的一句。

“森精病呐...！”

“黄明昊能不能干得你这么爽？”

“...你真的神经病哦！和Justin又有什么关系啦！”

“我不管...”其实有时候，他真的很没有安全感，也只是喜欢撒娇的大型猫科动物罢了，“你是我的...”

“我什么时候不是你的了，都被你玩成这样了...”

陈立农红着脸摸了摸蔡徐坤柔软的头发，本来想发脾气的，结果看到这样变成小猫猫的小狮叽，又是一句重话都说不出来。

“那你下次不准和Justin这么亲密！”

“...原来这样哦。知道啦！”

小兔子恍然大悟，原来是吃醋了，早说不就行了，干嘛对自己...对自己...

“还有你别跟着他们乱举铁！练出八块腹肌我给你干到下不来床你信不信。”

“QAQ”

还能不能让人man帅有型啦！我男朋友真的太霸道了！怎么分手！急在线等！


End file.
